Une hybride pas comme les autres
by Delena67
Summary: Quelques années ont passé depuis Révélation. Des évènements étranges se produisent à Forks depuis un certain temps. Puis une nouvelle personne emménage à Forks… Mais si elle n'était pas ordinaire… Car rien n'est ordinaire dans un monde de vampires…
1. Prologue

C'est ma toute première fanfiction, alors je poste d'abord le prologue afin de voir si le début est accrocheur.

Bien évidemment je suis preneuse de toutes critiques CONSTRUCTIVES (si c'est juste pour le plaisir de critiquer ça sert à rien)

L'histoire sera du point de vue de Dawn. Il y aura sûrement des points de vue d'autres personnages, lorsqu'ils seront nécessaires à l'histoire.

Disclaimer : Chaque personnage connu revient à qui de droit. Les autres m'appartiennent. Je ne fais que jouer avec eux.

* * *

Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Dawn Swan Volturi. Je suis née le 26 août. Je suis une hybride, c'est-à-dire que je suis mi-vampire, mi-humaine. Dû à ma condition d'hybride, je grandis plus vite qu'un enfant normal. En réalité j'ai 9 ans presque 10, mais physiquement (et mentalement) j'en ai 17, bientôt 18. Je suis pile poil dans la moyenne avec 1m64 pour 54kg. J'ai les cheveux mi-longs, bouclés, bruns et les yeux bleus, tachetés or. Demain, j'emménage à Forks, chez mon père. Ma mère veut que j'aille chez lui pour bien vivre la part de normalité qui est en moi. Le problème c'est que mon père est bien trop normal à mon goût. Mais ma mère dit que c'est mieux pour moi de vivre chez lui plutôt qu'avec elle à New York, soit disant qu'auprès de lui je ne risque rien, qu'_Ils_ ne viendront pas me chercher tant que je ne me fais pas remarquer.

Tout le monde pense que ma mère est jeune, et qu'elle m'a eu très tôt, or ce n'est pas du tout le cas… _Elle est même très vieille..._Ils disent également qu'elle incarne la beauté à l'état pur. Oui ma mère est très belle… pour une créature de son espèce… Car elle n'est pas humaine Non, ma mère est une vampire. Je sais vous vous demandez sûrement comment elle a fait pour m'avoir alors que les vampires ne peuvent pas tomber enceinte (?). Eh bien elle m'a toujours raconté que je suis née d'une vieille légende, seulement elle n'a pas su m'en dire plus car elle ne savait pas, ce qui l'importait était d'avoir pu mettre au monde « une magnifique petite fille ». Ma mère était une Volturi, qui se nourrissait de sang humain, quand elle a rencontré mon père, elle m'a dit que ça a changé sa vie. Depuis elle se nourrit de sang animal.

Mon père quant à lui est humain. Il n'a pas toujours était présent dans ma vie, mais il a une place importante. Il a su être là quand ma mère a accoucher et il était présent quand j'ai fais mes premières dents (à une dizaine de mètres de moi ^^). Il ne confie pas trop ses sentiments mais au fond, je suis comme lui.

Donc voilà, je suis la fille d'Ayana Volturi, vampire psychologue à New York, et de Charlie Swan, chef de la police de Forks. Je suis une hybride. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se terminer mais bon… Il faut aller de l'avant !

* * *

A vos claviers, donnez moi vos avis.

Delena67


	2. Chap 1 : Aterrissage

**Chapitre 1 : Atterrissage**

_Je suis dans la forêt en train de chasser un jeune cerf, quand tout d'un coup je me stop net. J'ai entendu le croassement d'un corbeau… Cela n'est pas normal car d'ordinaire les animaux m'évitent, même si je fais moins peur qu'un vrai vampire. Mais quand je tourne la tête, j'aperçois un corbeau qui me fixe. Je me méfie, m'approche tout doucement de lui, lorsqu'il se met à battre furieusement des ailes et fonce droit sur moi…_

Je sursautai de frayeur mais je gardai les yeux clos et je sens que quelqu'un me secoue frénétiquement, m'appelant, me disant de me réveiller… _C'était quoi ce rêve ?... Mais c'est que cette personne insiste ! Je suis fatiguée moi, laissez moi dormir encore un peu !_ Cette personne me secoue encore, alors j'essaye désespérément d'ouvrir les yeux pour lui dire de me laisser dormir tranquille. Quand enfin j'arrive à les ouvrir, malgré la lumière aveuglante, je me retrouve face à l'hôtesse de l'air. _Ah oui, je suis dans l'avion et « la lumière aveuglante » n'est que la lumière de l'avion..._

Elle me regarde avec son air hautain, son regard glacial, et un sourire narquois naît sur ses lèvres gonflées au botox mais si elle savait à quel point j'ai faim, elle ferait moins la maligne cette blondasse ! _Je la vois bien avec une morsure sur le poignet, mignon pour accueillir les passagers ! Quoi qu'elle ne doit pas avoir très bon goût vu sa sale tête…_ _Quoi ?! Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ?_ Je décide de lui dire mes dernières pensées :

« - Quoi ?! Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

- Il faudrait attacher votre ceinture, l'avion entame sa descente. A moins que vous ne teniez pas à votre vie, me dit-elle dans un sourire narquois »

Pour toute réponse, je lui lance un regard meurtrier et je lâche un faible grondement digne d'un bébé vampire. Ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrent en grand et elle part, presque en courant, dans une autre rangée. _C'est ça dégage, sale pouf !_ Je m'attache donc, et regarde par le hublot. Le ciel s'est couvert suite à mon léger énervement. Vous trouvez cela bizarre ? Ah… j'ai oublié de vous parlez de mes dons…

J'en ai plusieurs, tous de la même catégorie : je peux contrôler les éléments. J'ai commencé à maîtriser l'Eau dès mon plus jeune âge, la Terre depuis mes 5 ans et depuis maintenant 1 ans je peux contrôler l'Air ! Je maîtrise les éléments Eau et Terre parfaitement et je me débrouille moyennement avec l'Air. D'après ma mère, je saurais contrôler l'élément Feu plus tard, alors j'attends et je désespère un peu car à part l'eau qui m'attire depuis toute bébé, j'ai toujours été attirée par le feu. Je passais des heures devant la cheminée à admirer danser les flammes, les regarder léchant la vitre et les bûches…

Mais revenons à nos moutons… L'avion a atterri à Port Angeles avec seulement 10 min de retard, et grâce à mon odorat, je sais de suite où trouver mon père parmi la foule._ La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, derrière l'odeur de bière, son sang sentait légèrement la fraise._ Je récupère ma valise, m'avance un peu au milieu de tout ce monde, vers l'endroit où mon père m'attend.

Lorsqu'il me voit, il se lève d'un des sièges de l'aéroport et me fais des signes, assez discrets mais tout de même visibles pour moi. Je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre que je l'ai vu, et il s'avance alors vers moi lentement, comme si il avait peur de ma réaction.

« - Dawn ! Ma chérie ! Comme tu as grandis ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une dizaine d'années que je ne t'ai pas vue !

Papa. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps, seulement 8 ans en fait.

On dirait plus. Mais c'est tout de même 8 ans ! C'est long.

Oui… J'oublie toujours que tu es différent de maman, un humain. Le temps passe différemment. »

Il bougonne alors, pas vraiment ravi que je lui rappelle que Maman reste une jeune femme de 30 ans, alors que lui continue sa vie. Je change alors de discussion :

Tu m'as vraiment manqué Papa.

Ma p'tite chérie. »

Il me prit alors dans ses bras, tout doucement, comme si j'étais très fragile. _Est-ce qu'il a encore peur de me casser où quoi ?_ Du coup, j'en profite pour le serrer plus fort dans mes bras, mais pas trop vu ma force semi vampirique. Mais, par manque de bol, j'en profité pour respirer. Qu'est-ce… ?

« - Papa ! Dis-je en reculant.

Quoi ?

Tu continues à boire de la bière… Et pas qu'un peu…

Que ? …

Ne ment pas.

Comment ? … »

Je l'interrompis en touchant mon nez. _Eh oui papa… ton sang._ Il me fit une légère grimace et nous nous dirigions vers la sortie. Il y avait du monde et l'odeur de sang était forte, mais je réussis à me contrôler. _Quand j'arrive chez Papa, il faut que je pense à me nourrir, sinon je ne tiendrais pas… Mais… c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas de sang. Bon bah faudra attendre demain._ Tout d'un coup, je remarque qu'une main passe devant mes yeux. Papa est posté face moi et me regarde avec un air inquiet. _Je crois qu'il me parlait._

« - Tu disais quelque chose ?

Oui je te demandais si tu voulais passer prendre quelque chose à boire ou à manger, ou tout simplement attendre d'être rentrés ?

Je préfèrerais rentrer… Je ne suis pas sûre de tenir longtemps parmi cette foule…

Comment ça ?

La dernière fois que je me suis vraiment nourrie c'était il y à plus de 9h. Donc avec tout ce monde, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise…

Ah… alors rentrons, c'est plus sûr. »

Il tend alors la main pour me prendre ma valise, mais je conteste en lui rappelant ma condition et il renonce. Il m'ouvre le coffre, j'y pose ma valise, monte dans la voiture et en route direction ce petit village que j'aime bien malgré tout : FORKS.


End file.
